


Splatoon Theory and OCS

by Imabludog



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, I want a deeper story, OCs - Freeform, Theory!, War, lots of em - Freeform, man I made is kinda sad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imabludog/pseuds/Imabludog
Summary: My theory for why Inkoplios seeming is catering to Kids. And OC intros.





	Splatoon Theory and OCS

**Author's Note:**

> My first story! On Ao3 I have more on Wattpad!

Ok, here we go   
Theory: Inkoplios is a refuge made for Inkling Kids during the war between Inklings and Octarians. 

Why do I think this? Because all the characters Except the News reporters/ Pop Stars and Shop Keeps are the only ones who like somewhat grown up. Everyone else looks to at least be a teen. We know war is is happening because of Story Mode. Splatoon 2 shows that the city is now allowing Octoling kids to be protected as Seen with Marina. Why are they allowing kids to go into battle? To try and end the war quicker. Remember you don't have to play Story Mode. This is a choice made by the Inkling to help their friends and family to make the world safer.

OC (everyone's Faaavorite) 

Name: Annie assuming  
Battle Name: SplashdownGirl  
Age: 14   
Personality: very competitive and easily fooled. She acts before she thinks and most of the time regrets it.


End file.
